Donatello
Donatello (better known as Don, Donny, Don-san, Brain-child, and Don the Tello) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Donatello was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, and laid-back four-legged muddy brownish-green red-eared slider turtle with dark brown eyes, however, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with a gap in his teeth, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, who wears a purple bandanna for an eyemask, purple elbow pads, purple knee pads, and a belt with the letter "D" on it. His weapons of choice are: a bo staff stick which converts to a naginata via a blade inside one end of the staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, his shell which is hard as tank armor, and the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills. He is the scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius who prefers to use his knowledge to solve conflicts, but never hesitates to defend his brothers. He is not only the least violent out of, but also happens to be the second in command of the four turtles, speaks in technobabble with a natural aptitude for science and technology, is constantly tinkering with various inventions because he's been taking things apart and putting them back together since he was a turtle in diapers, has a vast knowledge of obscure topics, is extremely intelligent and technical, always working on a strategy, whether it's building machines and gadgets or battling villains, and takes his time deciding on the most appropriate victory cheers, though his choices are sometimes quite perplexing. He also has a comedic inability to match his brothers' surfer slang by using nonsensical terms such as "bossa nova", "a cappella", "Chevy Nova", and "eclectic". Donatello is pure of heart and soul, which makes him almost a pacifist because he detests every time he uses violence. He was also chosen of the turtles by a group of aliens known as the Sons of Silence to share their wisdom because he was one of the few who could telepathically communicate with them. He sometimes can be short-tempered, get frustrated easily, and shout when angry, although he is usually kind, caring, and compassionate. Donatello is a computer nut with a passion for science, absorbs knowledge like a sponge, thinks too much and feels guilt for things that he shouldn't, and is the least dilegent of the four in his ninjitsu practices because of the fact that he's always off doing an experiment. What he lacks in brawn though, he makes up in brains because he can decipher an enemy's fighting style and then know how to defeat them or whether to run. In addition to this, he is quiet, withdrawn, calm, not easily ruffled, and watches his surroundings a lot more than he interacts with them. As a result of this, he does not understand and has a hard time grasping the lectures of Master Splinter. His hobbies include inventing, computers, engineering, piloting, programming, desktop publishing, mathematics, and science. After a tough battle, Donatello relaxes by watching programs on his own invention - turtlevision. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. Donatello is the brains of the operation who eats like a nutritionist, so his favorite pizza has chicken, mushroom, green pepper, and tomatoes. The origin story of the turtles' mutations started when a large truck's tires screeched and hit an open manhole and crashed when the tires bounced over the open hole, and a little boy lost his bowl of newly-purchased pet baby turtles, and the truck lost a canister of the ooze. They both fell down the hole in the street, while one lone rat named Splinter, who was once the pet of ninja master Hamato Yoshi, had to find a home because his master was killed by his enemy named Oroku Saki. So, he roamed the tunnels in search of food, and shelter from the storm that had begun to flood the sewer, but he ran to take cover from the flying glass. When he emerged, he saw five baby turtles crawling through the glass and ooze. He spied a large coffee can and tried herding them towards it. He got four in, but when he turned back for the fifth, he saw it crawling too close to the edge. Before he could reach it, it fell down into the flooding sewer water and was washed away. He tried to follow but the current moved too fast, and the tiny turtle vanished around a corner. Family Donatello's family members include: Splinter (father) Hotaru (wife) Seth (son) Raphael (brother) Raye (sister-in-law) Benjamin (nephew) Michaelangelo (brother) Minako (sister-in-law) Kimberley (niece) Leonardo (brother) Amy (sister-in-law) Allison (niece) Friends Venus De Milo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Donatello is married to Hotaru "Sailor Saturn" Tomoe, and they have a son named Seth. Seth is a muddy brownish-green humanoid turtle with brown eyes, a tuft of dark brown hair on his head, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot, and is sensitive, a bit shy, good at handling technology, enjoys inventing new things, and repairing broken things, just like his father. The gallery of pictures Donatello (Archie comic series).png Donatello (Mirage comic books).png Donatello (2012 cartoon).png Donatello (2003 cartoon).png Donatello (2001 concept art).png Donatello (1990 movie).png Donatello by MicaTurtle.png|Donatello drawn by MicaTurtle Donatello and Leonardo as samurai.png TMNT rock band.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster 2.png TMNT group 9.png TMNT group 8.png TMNT group 7.png TMNT group 6.png TMNT group 5.png TMNT group 4.png TMNT group 3.png TMNT group 2.png TMNT group 1.png Coming Out Of Their Shells poster.png TMNT group 15.png TMNT group 14.png TMNT group 13.png TMNT group 11.png Donatello and Leonardo (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png Donatello (Coming Out Of Their Shells).png TMNT rock band 8.png TMNT rock band 7.png TMNT rock band 6.png TMNT rock band 2.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour autographed poster.png Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour magazine cover.png Donatello and Michaelangelo (1990 movie).png TMNT group 16.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters